


Drabbles 01-10 for 100-in-100

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Drabbles written for the daily 100-in-100 prompts at LJ's 1_million_words community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles 01-10 for 100-in-100

**Live Free or Die Hard Drabbles 01-10**

01\. Prompt: internet

John pounded on the keys. "I'm tellin' ya, it's stuck!"

"You don't have to—" Matt batted his hand aside, fingers dancing over the keyboard. "Just let me…. Okay, you're in."

John's eyes narrowed. "Password's supposed to be private."

Matt snorted. "Please. You're not even a challenge."

"Think you're so tough?" John asked. He shifted to whisper a few choice words in Matt's ear.

Matt was blushing when he leaned back. "That is so not my password."

"No, it's what I'm gonna do to ya for hacking my system."

Matt wiggled his eyebrows. "Remind me to hack you more often."

**

02\. Prompt: in the dark

It's easier in the dark; to run calloused fingertips over smooth flesh, over the finely trembling muscles of torso and jutting hipbone. Easier to ignore the tweaks and protests of old injuries, old bones moaning in protest as his hand wraps around a calf and urges a knee to raise higher. It's easier to murmur words in the dark, or sounds that might be words. Easier to press kisses to the inside of a quivering thigh, to nip and lick and suck.

When the lights are out, it's easier to pretend that they hadn't promised never to do this again.

**

03\. Prompt: flutter

Being with John McClane makes him sick. 

His stomach flutters queasily. His palms are damp; his heart beats double-time. Par for the course when one spends several days being chased, kidnapped, shot in the shin, and surrounded by explosions and bad guys. 

But the feeling persists, even when the dust clears. It's only when he's lounging on McClane's sofa with his leg propped on the ottoman watching McClane shout at the big screen that he names the affliction for what it truly is. 

He's in love. With a cop.

Warlock is never gonna let him hear the end of it.

**

04\. Prompt: phone if you want details

Matt met Lucy outside the emergency room, raced with her to the triage centre.

"You got the same message?"

"Cracked rib, broken elbow, maybe a busted spleen," Matt recited. "Phone—"

"--if you want details," Lucy spat out. "IF."

He let Lucy take the lead as they were directed to a waiting room and the doctor was called, paced and ran a hand through his hair when she flopped onto a seat. "IF. Like nah, no big deal, I'll wait 'til tomorrow," he sneered. "I swear, Lucy, if this case doesn't kill him, I will."

"Get in line, Farrell."

**

05\. Prompt: punch

"Aaaaaand that's how it's done!" Matt crowed.

Lucy tossed her controller, leaned across to smack Matt's arm. "Cheater."

"Oww," Matt protested. "John, your daughter's hitting me!"

"Dad, your boyfriend's whining like a twelve year old girl."

"Lucy, no punching," John called from the kitchen. "Matthew, no whining."

"I'm not whining," Matt said. His forehead creased before he turned to Lucy. "That… was a whine, wasn't it?"

Lucy nodded. "You're a wuss."

Matt sighed, but perked up when John pressed a kiss to the top of his head on his way past him. "It's okay, Matty," John said. "You're my wuss."

**

06\. Prompt: what happens in ___ stays in ___

Matt is under the impression that what happens on John's king-sized pocket-coil memory-foam mattress stays in John's king-sized pocket-coil… well, you get the idea. Same as what happens on the sofa, or in the shower. Or that one memorable time in the hall closet.

He understands John's reticence, first male relationship and all.

Then John takes his hand when they're walking down the street. And when they bump into the file clerk from the precinct and John introduces him as his boyfriend, Matt's world tilts a little on its axis.

He should have known better not to underestimate John McClane.

**

07\. Prompt: whispers in the dark

Saying I love you was always the easy part. He said it to Holly a couple of times a day (until the end when he just hurled hurtful words or, more often, said nothing at all); he said it to the kids at the end of every long-distance phone call. 

Now the words die in his throat unsaid, no matter how loose Matt is with them. And he has to wait until the lights are out, until the sheets are damp and rumpled and Matt is breathing deeply, dead to the world. Then he can whisper them in the dark.

**

08\. Prompt: chirp

_Chirp._

Matt groans and rolls onto his side, scowls at the birds nestled in the tree outside the bedroom window.

_Chirp. Chirp._

Relaxing week in the country, John had said. No distractions. Just you and me.

_Chirp. Chirp._

"Stop it," he mutters. 

_Chirp._

"The sun is barely up! Sleep in! Isn't that what country folk do?" Matt flops onto his back, rolls his eyes. "Aaaand I'm talking to birds."

A clatter from the other room. "John?"

"Rise and shine, kid!" John calls. "Fish ain't gonna catch themselves!"

He's gonna kill John McClane. 

_Chirp Chirp Chirp._

And all the damn birds.

**

09\. Prompt: wrong place/wrong time

He awakens to the steady blip of monitors and Holly at his bedside.

"Oh, John," she murmurs. "What have we said about you being in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

John lifts his head, seeks out the kid on the other side of the hospital room. Finds him still asleep. Dark hair tousled, leg hefted awkwardly on lifts and pulleys, but alive. Whole. Safe.

"Think it might've been the right place this time, Hol," he says.

She follows his gaze, raises a brow. "Yeah?" she says, wrinkling her nose playfully. "Little scrawny."

John shakes his head. "Just right."

**

10\. Prompt: letting go

Matt watches in horror from below as John grapples with one of the terrorists on the roof. He gasps when the man fall over the edge, closes his eyes when John tumbles over behind him. His heart stops, and inanely their last conversation plays over in his mind: a dumb argument over whether to get a pet. He should have said I love you, kissed him...

He opens his eyes to see John pulling himself up on the rusty service ladder.

"We're getting a goddamn dog!" he shouts.

He laughs when McClane releases his hand-hold to give him the thumbs-up.


End file.
